Will you ever understand?
by ChoHyuga
Summary: Une histoire d'amour mélangée au doux son de l'aventure: Luxanna, prodige des Crownguards, voit sa vie chamboulée. Mieux vaut parfois ne se fier qu'à soi-même... car personne ne connaît réellement ses pairs.


L'institut tait plein. L'apr s-midi tait radieux; le ciel brillait d'un bleu clair des plus beaux, l'air tait gaie et rien ne semblait pouvoir tre plus parfait. Tout le monde profitait de leurs rares moments de r pits; on parlait, s'aga ait, se tournaient autour. La saison de l'amour avait son lot d'effets positifs, dont celui des techniques de dragues assez peu prometteuses des gar ons de l'institut. Les champions n' taient pas tous des plus d licats, ni des plus romantiques, et leurs fa ons de s'y prendre laissaient gravement d sir s.

Lux riait dans sa barbe, observant en silence cet amas de testost rone s'animer. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d' tre l tudier et couter ce qui se passait autour.

- Bonjour Riven~ on travail duuur aujourd'hui?  
- Fou le camp avant que je t' clate, Twisted Fate.  
- Le lapin est farouche~ - Ta gueule saloperie!

Aouch. a semblait faire mal. Mais bon. Ses yeux masqu s par ses mains, elle ne pouvait rien voir du pauvre corps de Twisted. Tra tre peut- tre, il n'avait toutefois peut- tre pas m rit cette torture, hehe.

Son regard retourn dans ses livres, la jeune Crownguard ne s'aper ut pas des yeux qui la regardait distraitement de loin. Elle n' tait pas particuli rement concentr e, mais son livre l'absorbait totalement. R cit d'aventure m lang une romance impossible, l'histoire la faisait r ver. Oh, si seulement elle pouvait vivre des aventures p rilleuses, elle aussi. Certes, la vie l'institut n' tait pas p nible, mais il lui manquait quelque chose: un drame, une r v lation, une catastrophe pique. Oh...

Une pr sence soudaine se fit sentir tout pr t de la jeune blonde, qui sursauta lorsque la-dites pr sence lui agrippa le cou par derri re.

Encore dans tes bouquins?! Tu es incorrigible ma pauvre!  
- Oh, bonjour Sarah! Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas te d ranger ce point avec mon livre...  
- Hahaha! Tu es adorable~ tu ne viens pas avec moi et les filles? On n'en peut plus de ce troupeau d'hormones, on va faire un petit tour la terasse du coin! Partante?  
- Oh! Oui, absolument; laisse moi me changer et nous partons dans 5 minutes, d'accord?  
- Pas de probl mes ma ch rie~

Cette ch re Sarah Fortune... toujours aussi explosive. C'est s rement ce qu'elle aimait chez elle: ce c t extraverti que l'h riti re ne lui partageait pas.

Et puis, et puis..., la pirate rousse se retenait de pouffer de rire. Il- il me regarde et me dit : Quoi? Moi? P- p re?! Non mais t'es compl tement barjo putain! oh! Le visage le visage qu'il a fait c' tait... a n'avait pas de prix! Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Sarah clata de rire. L'ambiance tait l g re et la petite bande passait un tr s bon temps: heureusement que Gangplank n'entendait pas ce qui se racontait dans son dos, encore moins que l'on en riait, car sa rage serait terrible...

Et toi Lux? quand le stade de maman?  
- H- hein?! ses yeux devinrent gros comme des billes, prises d'un sursaut par la remarque de la miss, qui attendait sa r ponse.  
Oh... s rement... un jour. Mais probablement pas tout de suite.  
- Aaaaaw pourquoi dis-tu a?  
- tre maman sans papa, c'est un peu difficile...

Luxanna se rendit compte du malaise qu'elle venait de cr er. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air triste! a avait seulement sortit comme a, de fa on logique. La jeune Crownguard se rattrapa.

M- mais d s que je serai enceinte, vous serez les premi res le savoir, promis! Heureusement, l'atmosph re se d tendit et la blonde se fit harceler par ses amies : dit je peux tre la marraine? tourdit, Lux fut reconnaissante envers Ashe, qui les fit taire.

Calmez-vous les filles, ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'elle n'a aucune envie de vous entendre jacasser? J'ai une r v lation vous faire, n' tes-vous pas int ress es? a se rejoignit autour de la reine de Freljord comme des fourmis sur un morceau de sucre. Lux ne put s'emp che d' couter distinctement ce qu'elle disait. Sa r ponse fit bien rire l'h riti re.  
Je... n'ai absolument rien vous dire.

Sacr e Ashe. Les autres ne trouv rent pas a comique, mais Luxanna en profita pour partir en douce. Il n' tait pas particuli rement tard -18h00 environ-, mais la jeune blonde avait des petites choses faire. Ses pens es parcouraient dans sa t te, flottant au gr de ses pas, qui taient lent et trottinant.

Soudain, un norme vent -anormal ce temps-ci de l'ann e- fit fouetter les cheveux Lux dans son visage, attirant son attention vers la source. Peu de gens le savaient, mais Janna pouvait changer le parcours du vent si ses motions se faisaient trop fortes, d'o le pourquoi de sa nature si passive et pos e. C' tait probablement le cas dans la situation ci-pr sente, car aucune raison m t orologique ne justifiait un tel changement de temp rature. Le vent allait en direction du nord: la mage de vent devait se cacher au sud. Allant en sens inverse des rafales, il lui fallut prendre toutes ses forces pour r ussir atteindre le point qu'elle recherchait. Sous un arbre, tr s loin de l'institut, tait assise Janna, pleurant chaudes larmes. Jamais Lux ne l'avait vue triste. a devait tre tr s grave pour qu'elle s'emporte d'une telle fa on. S'approchant doucement d'elle, la jeune blondinette s'accroupit ses c t s, la flattant dans le dos et lui parlant d'une douce voix.

Janna...? Mais que t'arrive-t-il pour l'amour de tous les dieux?  
- Ah! Oh, Luxanna... pardonne-moi. Tu ne devrais pas me voir dans un tel tat.  
- Oh, Janna... La prodige de la lumi re essuya les larmes de la grande mage, qui laissait couler l'eau sal e venant de ses yeux sans m me forcer. Celle que l'on surnommait la reine tait d vast e et d molie.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?! Je suis accabl e de te voir en larme! Tu es mon amie: confis-moi tes soucis... ne t'en fais pas, Janna. Tout va bien maintenant...  
- L- Luxanna... tu es si gen- gentille avec m-moi... merci beaucoup. Je crois... pouvoir te dire le fil de mes soucis...

Elle prit une grande respiration. La temp te s'est calm e.

Tu vois... je n'ai jamais, jamais aim e... je n'en n'avait pas envie. Des amateurs, pourtant, j'en ai eu: mais cela n' tait que superflu. Jamais mon coeur n'a su se d cider sur l' tre avec qui il allait vivre toute sa vie. Derni rement, par contre... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. S'attacher quelqu'un, c'est si dangereux... je ne peux pas. Mais tout mon corps me dit le contraire, et c'est horriblement souffrant...  
- Pourquoi donc? L'amour n'est-il pas un sentiment agr able?  
- Pas lorsqu'il est impossible...  
- Mais rien n'est impos-  
- OUI! Il y a des choses impossibles! Nouvelle rafale de vent. Cette exclamation prit par surprise Lux, qui recula. Janna se reprit.  
Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter... pas contre toi, tu n'as rien fait.  
- Ce n'est rien. Dit moi plut t en quoi c'est impossible.  
- C- c- c'est une fille...  
- Ah? Laquelle?  
- ... La reine des vents attendit longuement avant de finalement r pondre, et ce, dans le creux de l'oreil de la jeune blonde. trangement, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'y attendait, la r v lation ne la destabilisa pas plus que a. Elle du toutefois garder ce secret sous serment et, le coeur plus l ger, Janna remercia Lux.  
Merci... mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment aid e. La seule chose que je peux te dire... est qu'elle n'a personne en vue. Promesse de Crownguard!  
- Hihi. Merci beaucoup: tu veux me racompagner ma chambre? On est loin de l'institut et j'ai peur de me perdre.  
- Ha! Ce n'est pas moi qui est la carte ambulante, mais je crois pouvoir nous guider. Tu t'es bien cach e dans cette for t, en tout cas.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un viendrait, pardonne-moi.

Lentement mais s rement, elles prirent le chemin en direction de leur maison.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient. Jusqu' ce qu'elles fassent pour la troisi me fois le tour du m me tronc d'arbre.

C'est pas possible! Pourquoi Ezreal n'est jamais l quand on en a de besoin?! Moi j'aurais besoin d'une carte! Roh!  
- Ne t'emporte pas, Luxanna. Le vent m'indique que nous ne sommes pas si loin que a...  
- Oui mais on tourne quand m me en rond depuis je ne sais plus combien d'heure!  
- Tu ne peux pas cr er une source quelconque de lumi re?  
- Ma magie ne va pas assez haut dans les airs...  
- Mmh... patientons. Quelqu'un viendra peut- tre!  
- S'il est assez tard, mon fr re doit effectivement me chercher partout dans Valoran.  
- Mh? J'ai entendue du bruit... Les deux jeunes femmes tendirent l'oreilles et, comme de fait, un son l ger et loign r sonna. Imm diatement, elles reconnurent l'Etwhal de Sona.

EEEH OOOH! ON EST ICI! s' cria la jeune femme en lan ant une boule lumineuse en face d'elle. Si Garen tait l , il les retrouverait s rement sans trop de probl mes.

Plusieurs minutes suivirent et apparurent tout coup 4 ombres bien distinctes: Garen, videmment. Sona, Ezreal et Jarvan. Elle sauta dans les bras de l'explorateur, puis dans ceux de son fr re, qui ne sembla pas tr s content de prendre la deuxi me place. Il tait ronchoneux lorsqu'un gar on autre que Jarvan ou Xin Zhao s'approchait de sa soeur, mais que pouvait-il y faire au fond? T tue comme elle tait, sa soeur ne comprendrait jamais le complexe que Garen vit de plus en plus chaque jour... c'est triste non?

Je suis si contente de vous voir! On tait certaines d' tre perdues touuuuuus jamais! Le caract re enfantin fit rougir la fois son fr re, le roi et le prodige explorateur. Sona plus loin discutait avec Janna. Ezreal prit les devant afin de les sortir de la for t rapidement, car il tait d j 22h. Elles s' taient vraiment perdues 4h?!

Une fois rendus l'institut, Luxanna se fit interrompre dans sa marche par la main d'Ezreal qui lui aggripa le poignet. Il l'attira un peu plus loin, afin de garder une distance avec les autres.  
Lux... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te perdre? J'ai du endurer ton fr re et Jarvan durant 3h de temps! Tu imagine? Trois. Heures!  
- He he... tu comprends ce que je vis au ch teau maintenant? Enfin, d sol , je peux te jurer que ce n' tait pas mon intention! Je voulais juste... consoler Janna. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.  
- Mh... toi et ta manie de toujours aider les autres! Enfin... il est un peu tard, mais... um... j'aurais bien voulu t'inviter...  
- M'inviter? O donc?

- Tu sais... il y a a, demain. Et... je me demandais si tu voulais...

- M'accompagner au bal annuel!?

- O- oui.

- videmment!

- Vraiment?! demain alors!

- Hihi. Oui, demain~

Pour qui il la prenait? Bien s r qu'elle voulait! Halala, sacr Ezreal... il tait d finitivement le plus peu subtile et adorable ami sur terre. Ami, hein? Pas plus, pas moins.

Pour l'instant.

Gambadant joyeusement, elle ne pouvait contenir le flux de bonheur qui parcourait ses veines. Garen avait tout vu, et sa jalousie allait peut- tre finir par le dominer. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il d sirait prot ger sa soeur tous prix... 


End file.
